Gagal Telak
by Uzumaki NaMa
Summary: #SHBF 5 - Prompt : Family/Rencana penggagalan rencana/Hinata yang tau tau apa-apa, dan Sasuke yang merana/Kegagalan Sasuke untuk berduaan dengan Hinata/Banyak OC/Semoga suka, tinggalkan jejak plis...


" _Enghh..._ "

" _Ohayou~ Hime"_

" _Hngh? Ne~_ Sasuke- _kun.."_ Hinata bangun dari baringannya. Terduduk, kemudian, "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam 5" Sasuke ikut duduk dan mendekati Hinata. Lengannya juga turut andil bergerak dengan merengkuh sang wanita untuk mendekapnya.

Hinata terdiam. Tubuhnya hanya mengikuti respon Sasuke yang memeluknya. Menyamankan diri pada dada sang pria.

"Masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun" Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya sembari mengecup puncak kepala Hinata.

"..."

"Bagaimana kalau satu lagi?" Sasuke berucap ambigu.

" _Eh?_ "

"Hinami dan Minami membutuhkan adik"

 _ **Blush**_

Hinata hanya bisa merona ria saat menyadari keinginan suaminya. Secara tiba-tiba Sasuke menguraikan pelukan mereka. Kemudian mendekatkan wajah keduanya untuk mencapai pembuka bagi _sarapan_ –nya. Waktu yang berjalan lambat, membuat Hinata sadar akan alarm bahaya yang berbunyi. Tanpa basa-basi dia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghempas lengan Sasuke...

 _ **Brak**_

...Namun, sebelum itu terjadi, pintu kamar mereka sudah dibuka secara paksa. Terang saja membuat pasangan suami-istri itu tersentak seraya menjauhkan diri. Hinata memandang ke pintu dengan gugup. Berbeda dari Sasuke yang memasang wajah keki.

" _Tousama, kaasama..._ Aku izin pergi menjalankan misi ya?" suara remaja laki-laki berusia 16 tahun menjawab pertanyaan keduanya akan siapa yang dengan tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar.

"Sanada... kenapa pagi-pagi sekali?" Hinata balik bertanya. Mencoba tidak salah tingkah.

"Aku akan mengawasi tim 13 yang menjalankan misi ke Kumogakure. Karena perjalanan cukup jauh, jadi ya..."

"Dimengerti. Pergilah. Kami mengizinkan" Sasuke menyela dengan datar.

" _E-eh?_ _Demo,_ Sasu-"

" _Arigatou~ tousama, kaasama... Ittekimasu"_ _**Blam**_

* * *

 **~0~ Sanada – 16 tahun –** _ **Anbu**_ **~0~**

* * *

Sanada sudah menutup pintu mereka. Menyisakan keheningan dan rasa lega di wajah Sasuke. Hinata yang tidak diizinkan menyelesaikan petuahnya hanya mampu mengerucutkan bibir pertanda kesal.

"Jadi... Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan?" seringai mesum terbentuk.

Mendengar itu, Hinata lantas meneguk ludah kemudian bersiap-siap untuk melarikan diri.

 _ **Srak**_

 _ **Jduk**_

 _ **Sret**_

 _ **Bruk**_

" _KAASAMA..._ TAK ADA SARAPAN _KAH?_ "

 _ugh~ sepertinya akan gagal._

Teriakan lantang itu berasal dari lantai bawah. Hinata yang jatuh terduduk saat melarikan diri barusan lantas berdiri sambil melihat jam dinding.

" _Ah,_ benar juga. Hari ini _kan_ hari pertama Daichi masuk Akademi" Hinata terpekik kaget saat mengingatnya, "Aku harus buru-buru membuat sarapan"

Setelahnya, dia berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk setidaknya mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, " _Gomen~_ Sasuke- _kun_... Kita bisa melakukannya nanti" Hinata berteriak dari kamar mandi.

Helaan nafas berat dihembuskan Sasuke dengan kasar. Percobaan keduanya untuk berduaan dengan Hinata gagal. Meski begitu, dia lekas memiringkan senyuman saat mengingat kalimat terakhir Hinata.

' _Sepertinya aku harus mengambil libur...'_

* * *

 **~0~ Daichi – 7 tahun –** _ **Academy**_ **~0~**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chara**_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story**_ _ **Uzumaki NaMa**_

 _ **Cast : Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**_

 _ **#SasuHinaBimonthlyFiclet 5 - Prompt : Family**_

 _ **.**_

 **Selamat Membaca...**

* * *

Ritual sarapan pagi sudah dilakukan beberapa saat lalu dengan tidak hadirnya dua anak mereka. Hinata dibantu dengan putri-putrinya memindahkan peralatan makan yang kotor ke dapur. Setelahnya dia yang mencuci peralatan itu.

Satu, dua, tiga, lima piring sudah dicucinya dengan bersih. Saat piring keenam berada di genggamannya, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menggelitik tengkuknya. Seperti sebuah...

"Hinata..."

...nafas hangat. Sang suami berada di belakangnya dengan posisi yang cukup membahayakan menurutnya. Bahkan kedua lengan kekar sang suami melingkari pinggangnya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke _-kun?_ " Hinata berusaha bersikap biasa.

"Hari ini libur" tengkuk Hinata sudah menjadi sasaran kecupan Sasuke.

"Aku masih mencuci piring"

"..." Sasuke mendesah tertahan, berusaha membuat istrinya _'panas'_.

"Sebentar lagi" bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri. Sikap sang suami benar-benar mengganggunya. Sebenarnya, Hinata hanya takut terbawa suasana.

Sasuke belum menyerah. Kegiatan mencium tengkuk Hinata belum dihentikannya. Dia juga tak mempedulikan busa sabun yang terciprat pada kedua tangannya yang melingkari pinggang Hinata. Dia benar-benar butuh jatah.

" _Tousama..._ apa yang kau lakukan?"

 _ **Deg**_

Mendadak Sasuke melepaskan diri. Suara anak perempuannya begitu menakutkan bagi telinganya. Dia menoleh ke arah pintu dapur dan menemukan sosok putrinya yang berambut panjang berwarna hitam.

" _A-aa..._ Sudah pulang Hikari?" _kenapa Sasuke mendadak gagap begini?_

"Aku sudah disini" Hikari menjawab datar.

"Bagaimana misi kalian? Lancar?" Hinata berusaha tidak canggung. Dia mengeringkan kedua tangannya yang basah sehabis mencuci tadi.

Hikari tersenyum pada Hinata, " _Daijoubu kaasama_. Semuanya baik-baik saja. _Hikaru_ menjadi _kaichou_ yang sangat baik. Kami berkali-kali diselamatkan olehnya"

" _Yokatta~_ dimana dia sekarang?" Hinata mendekat pada putrinya. Sedangkan Sasuke masih terdiam di tempatnya, menunduk.

"Sedang melaporkan misi pada _Hokage-sama_ " Hikari menyamankan diri pada pelukan sang ibu, "Aku merindukan _kaasama"_

" _Kaasama_ juga. Ayo ke kamar, _kaasama_ akan membantu menyiapkan baju-bajumu. Kau harus mandi setelah itu makan"

Kedua perempuan itu meninggalkan dapur, tak sedikit pun menoleh pada seseorang yang sejak tadi mendengarkan keduanya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke bukan mempermasalahkan mereka yang meninggalkan dirinya. Tapi...

' _Apa semua anak perempuan menyeramkan? Tidak! Hanya Hikari di dunia ini'_

" _Tousama..._ Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke menengadah melihat putranya di pintu dapur. Dia melambaikan sebelah tangannya menyuruh putranya mendekat.

Hikaru berjalan mengikuti lambaian ayahnya. Seragam lengkap khas _jounin_ masih melekat di tubuhnya. Pedang kusanagi milik ayahnya yang dia pinjam berada di genggaman kirinya. Kantung kunai dan shuriken juga menggantung di belakang tubuh dan samping pahanya. Ikat kepala berlambang Konoha melekat di lengannya _–gaya Shikamaru–_

Hikaru sudah sampai di depan ayahnya. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa saat ayahnya justru menatap dirinya dengan pandangan datar.

 _ **Grep**_

" _Eh?"_

"Hikari melakukannya lagi" _apa Sasuke sedang mengadu?_

Hikaru tersenyum menangkan, " _Sst..._ Dia memang seperti itu _tousama_ " dia mengelus punggung sang ayah yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Sasuke hanya diam, berfikir. Kalau diingat-ingat, Hikari hanya bersikap dingin kepada ayahnya saja, kepada dirinya. Bahkan Sasuke sering dibuat bingung oleh sikap putrinya yang satu itu. _Sebenarnya Sasuke dosa apa?_

"Tolong, maafkan dia _tousama_ " Hikaru belum menghentikan elusannya. Dia sadar, dialah yang menjadi sandaran bagi _tousama_ –nya jika sudah dibuat sedih oleh kembaran perempuannya.

Sejujurnya Hikaru mengkhawatirkan ayahnya yang seperti ini. Karena yang dia tahu dari orang lain, sang _tousama_ adalah tipe pria yang tak mudah membawa perasaan dalam setiap urusan. Sang _tousama_ adalah pria paling cuek di seantero Konoha, begitulah yang mereka bilang.

* * *

 **~0~ Hikari-Hikaru – 15 tahun –** _ **Chuunin**_ **~0~**

* * *

 **.**

"Sasuke- _kun_..."

" _Hn?_ "

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat muram"

Sore ini, pasangan keluarga Uchiha itu sedang berada di taman belakang rumah. Hinata sedang menyiram dan membersihkan area sekitar tanamannya saat Sasuke datang dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Hinata, kemarilah!" Sasuke melambaikan tangannya sesaat setelah duduk di sebuah kursi taman.

"Ada apa? Aku sedang berkebun" Hinata tak lantas menghampiri suaminya.

" _Huhh..._ " Sasuke menunduk lesu, "Hari ini libur tahu!" dia merajuk.

Hinata tersenyum geli, "Baiklah, aku selesai. Lalu, kita akan melakukan apa?"

"Kemarilah dan duduk di sampingku"

Hinata beranjak dan melangkah ke kursi taman setelah merapikan beberapa alat kebun yang digunakannya. Senyuman masih belum hilang dari wajahnya.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata mendekatinya, tersenyum lebar. Rautnya menunjukkan kebahagiaan. Tangan kanannya menarik lengan Hinata agar duduk dengan cepat.

Dua mata saling bertatapan _intens_. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, tangan yang sejak tadi berada di pergelangan Hinata dia pindahkan sedikit demi sedikit hingga mencapai rambut terurai istrinya. Kepalanya dia miringkan saat melihat Hinata memejamkan kelopak matanya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, bibir keduanya menyatu. Saling mengecup. Saat Sasuke akan mengubahnya menjadi lumatan, tiba-tiba...

" _Kaachan_..."

"..." Hinata membeku saat mendapatkan tarikan di ujung bajunya. Sasuke yang menyadari itu mau tak mau melepaskan ciumannya.

" _Kaachan_ dan _touchan_ melakukan apa?"

" _A..a..a.._ Tidak sayang" Hinata _gelagapan_ , "Ada apa Sugumi _-chan?_ "

" _Kaachan_ berjanji mengajariku menulis" Sugumi memperlihatkan sebuah buku aksara.

" _Aa..._ Baiklah. Belajar sekarang?"

"..." Sugumi mengangguk.

"Ayo!"

 _Lagi-lagi dia dilupakan. ckckck._

* * *

 **~0~ Sugumi – 5 tahun ~0~**

* * *

Hembusan napas berat dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke. Sedikit lagi dan Sasuke harus gigit jari mendapat gangguan untuk kesekian kalinya. _Apa... program untuk membangkitkan klan dia tunda saja ya?_ _-oke oke, itu tak mungkin terjadi-_

"Ada yang _galau ni ye..._ "

Sasuke melotot horor. Suara itu dari belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Dan sejak kapan kau tahu kalimat seperti itu?"

"Aku belajar" suara itu menjawab sengit.

"Jangan gunakan kalimat seperti itu lagi!"

"Kenapa _tousan_ marah? Karena ditinggal _kaasan_ ya? _Ah_ benar juga, tadi _tousan_ dan _kaasan_ _kan_ sedang berciuman"

"..." _**Deg**_

" _Jaa tousan..._ Aku akan mendo'akanmu dari belakang!" suara itu menjauh dengan tawa yang terpingkal-pingkal.

Sasuke diam.

Tangannya mengepal dengan erat.

Uap panas imajiner mengepul dari kepalanya.

"HITOMIIII...!"

' _Apa semua anak perempuan memang menyeramkan?'_

* * *

 **~0~ Hitomi – 11 tahun –** _ **Genin**_ **~0~**

* * *

 **.**

" _Tadaima~_ "

" _Okaeri,_ Mana- _chan_. Bagaimana misimu?"

"Lancar" mata _onyx-_ nya menjelajah, "Dimana _tousama?_ "

" _Ah,_ _tousama_ ada di taman. Kalau kau ingin kesana, tolong berikan ini pada _tousama_ " Hinata menyerahkan segelas teh. Dia tahu _mood_ Sasuke sedang buruk. Apalagi dengan teriakan yang beberapa saat lalu didengar olehnya.

" _Hn"_ Mana hanya mengangguk kemudian menerima teh yang diberikan ibunya.

Belum sempat Mana melangkah meninggalkan dapur, siluet ayahnya sudah berada di pintu masuk dari taman belakang. Mana hanya menaikkan kedua alisnya saat melihat keadaan sang ayah yang jauh dari kata baik.

" _Tousama..._ " panggilnya, " _Daijoubu?_ "

Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya. Lagi lagi dia harus berhadapan dengan putrinya. Tapi jika diingat-ingat dia memang lebih banyak memiliki seorang putri daripada putra.

" _Hn_ " dia mendekat kemudian duduk di kursi makan yang bersebelahan dengan dapur. Wajahnya dia tumpukan pada kedua tangannya, kemudian mengusapnya kasar. Helaan napas berat dia hembuskan lagi seakan baru saja menyelesaikan olahraga.

Mana mendekat, " _Kore..._ teh. Supaya _tousama_ lebih baik"

Sasuke tersenyum. Ternyata masih ada putrinya yang peduli, " _Arigatou~"_ dia menyeruputnya sedikit kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Baiklah, aku akan istirahat. _Tousama, kaasama_ aku ke kamar dulu"

Dunia tak sekejam yang dipikirkan Sasuke. Dia bersyukur Hinata melahirkan Mana, satu-satunya putri yang masih peduli padanya _-mungkin-_. Senyuman terbentuk di bibirnya. Otaknya bermain mencoba merencanakan hal lain bersama Hinata nanti malam.

" _Ah, tousama_ , aku lupa bilang. Nanti malam kita belajar _jutsu_ baru. _Tousama_ sudah berjanji kemarin" _**Blam**_

Mulut Sasuke menganga. Apa dia salah berbicara? Kenapa semua anaknya menyebalkan hari ini? Bahkan Mana yang baru saja dia puji. _Hh..._ lagi-lagi dia menghembuskan napas lelah.

 _Lagipula... Dia tak ingat pernah memiliki janji._

* * *

 **~0~ Mana – 9 tahun –** _ **Genin**_ **~0~**

* * *

.

Makan malam, sudah. Mengajari Mana _jutsu_ baru, sudah, ditambah Hitomi dan Daichi yang ikutan _nimbrung_ minta diajari juga.

Sasuke lelah. Batin dan mentalnya amat sangat lelah. Belum lagi, dirinya yang tak dapat jatah dari Hinata di hari libur. Padahal besok dirinya harus mendapat misi ke _Hoshigakure_ untuk menuntaskan beberapa anak buah Akahoshi yang entah kenapa membuat ulah lagi.

Menghela napas dia lakukan lagi, lagi, dan lagi, entah ke berapa untuk hari ini. Dia lupa menghitungnya.

 _ **Cklek**_

"Sasuke _-kun_ belum tidur?" _**Blam**_

" _Hn_ " menggumam dia lakukan melihat Hinata yang mendekat ke ranjang mereka.

Hinata sudah duduk di pinggir ranjang sembari mengusap poni _raven_ Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Anak-anak sudah tidur?" Sasuke sedikit mengangkat lengannya yang dia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Sepertinya. Aku baru saja dari kamar Sugumi yang minta diajari beberapa huruf _kanji_ "

Sasuke bangkit. Dia duduk kemudian memeluk tubuh hangat istrinya. Mencium tengkuk serta merasakan wangi yang menguar dari sana. Belum sempat dirinya berbuat lebih jauh, lagi lagi...

" _KAACHAN..._ MINAMI NAKAL!" _Teriakan itu..._

" _Ah,_ sepertinya Hanabi sudah datang. Aku akan turun melihat mereka"

Belum sempat Hinata menuruni ranjang, pintu kamar sudah terbuka dengan hentakan keras. Membuat keduanya tersentak kaget.

" _Kaachan..._ Minami menggangguku lagi" sang putri mengerucutkan bibirnya selagi mengadu.

"Tidak _kaachan..._ aku tidak melakukan apapun" suara cadel khas anak laki-laki terdengar dari belakang Hinami.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun. Jangan melihatku seperti itu" Hanabi yang datang bersama Minami lekas menyahut saat Hinata melihatnya dengan pandangan menuduh.

Hinata menghela napas, "Sudah, ayo turun. Kasihan, _touchan_ kalian ingin beristirahat" lantas berjalan menuju pintu kemudian menutupnya. Niatnya baik, ingin memberikan ketenangan bagi suaminya yang kelelahan.

* * *

 **~0~ Hinami-Minami – 3 tahun ~0~**

* * *

Ingin rasanya Sasuke berteriak. Meluapkan semua kekasalan dan kesialannya saat dirinya mendapat jatah libur dari Hokage tak bertanggungjawab yang selalu memberinya kesibukan tanpa henti. _Hey, ini hari yang paling langka. Selama ini, dia tak pernah libur._

Belum lagi anak-anaknya yang seolah melupakan dirinya. Sejak tadi yang didengarnya pasti panggilan _kaachan,_ bukan _touchan_.

' _Apa aku bukan ayah mereka?'_ batinnya _ngaco._

.

.

* * *

 **Di tempat yang jauh dari Konoha...**

.

"Maaf _tousama,_ aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan untuk kalian berdua" lirihnya. Tangan kanannya memainkan sebuah kotak berkilauan dengan hati-hati.

" _Happy Anniversary, tousama-kaasama..."_ lanjutnya lagi.

" _Anbu-san,_ kita harus segera pergi" suara seseorang mengagetkannya.

" _Ah,_ baiklah. Ayo kita pulang..." dia beranjak dari duduknya.

* * *

.

.

 _ **F-I-N**_

 _ **.**_

 **Akhirnya saya bisa bikin ini berakhir :D**

 **Mungkin ada yang mau tahu** _ **look**_ **mereka, link:** **https** -titikdua-garing-garing- **fairyhime** -dot- **wordpress** -dot- **com** -garing- **tag** -garing- **sasuhina** -garing-

 **Tinggalkan jejak ya... Arigatou~**


End file.
